I Had To Turn It Into A Zombie
by Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda maniak zombie telah menemukan buku ramuan aneh di gudang buku di kota Suna. ramuan yg membuatnya tertarik karena berisi tentang menghidupkan orang yg sudah mati. ketika dia sedang menghidupkan hewan peliharaannya yg sudah mati, dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik. dan gadis itu memintanya untuk merubahnya menjadi zombie. RnR please! warn: long fic.


**Moshi-Moshi Minna-san…**

**Perkenalkan nama aku di fic ini Shisui Namikaze. Shisui numpang-numpang update fic NaruSaku boleh gak?**

**Semoga aja boleh yah... ya...ya!#lah kok malah maksa sih**

**Oh iya, ini fic Oneshot. Fic ini berinspirasi dari awal film anime Sankarea, ada yang tahu gak?**

**Itu tuh film anime yang menceritakan seorang gadis terpandang yang tidak bisa hidup seperti gadis normal lainnya karena sang ayah yang terlalu mencintainya, itu dikarenakan wajah putri-nya itu begitu mirip dengan almarhum mendiang istri-nya. Sampai pada akhirnya dia berubah menjadi zombie setelah kecelakaan menimpanya. Sebelum kecelakaan itu menimpanya, gadis itu menjadi zombie ketika dia dengan diam-diam mengambil ramuan yang dibuat seorang pemuda maniak zombie untuk menghidupkan kucing kesayangannya yang sudah mati. kalau penasaran untuk menonton film-nya download aja film-nya di 'grogol. us' yah*sedikit warning!: film-nya bergenre 'ecchi'. Jadi yang menonton film-nya harus sudah 17+ yah* Tapi inget harus mendaftar dulu sebelum mendownload... Shisui juga ada disana. ^^**

**Seperti yang Shisui katakan diatas, cerita ini Shisui ambil dari awal cerita film itu. Tapi tenang aja, fic-nya gak Shisui samakan semuanya kok sama di film-nya. Jika ada yang berminat, silahkan dibaca… :)**

**Selamat menikmati hidangannya Minna*Plak***

**I Hope You'll Enjoy it**

**Happy Reading**

**X=_=_=I Had To Turn It Into A Zombie=_=_=X**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate** : T semi M ( For Ecchi Standar )

**Genre** : Horror, Humor ( Maybe ), Fantasy, Romance

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sakura ( NaruSaku...NaruSaku! )

**Warning !** : EYD abal-abal, OOC, Gaje, alur cepat, miss typo ( of course ), OC, Ecchi.

**Please Enjoy it Everyone!**

**-Naruto POV-**

Groarr...!

Kyaa...!

Tap...tap...tap

"Jangan...jangan bunuh aku, aku akan memberikan semua uang padamu. Aku akan mengobatimu. Ja-KYAA!"

Groarr...!

SRASSH...

Disaat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton film zombie di laptop-ku, ada seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan bahu kananku, hah! Aku benci diganggu kalau sedang menonton ataupun membaca cerita berbau zombie.

"Hmm..." gumamku singkat masih terus menonton film zombie yang masih dalam adegan paling kusukai, yaitu blood scene.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menonton film zombie itu!, apa kau tidak bosan?!" bentak seorang gadis berambut merah disebelah perempuan berambut pirang sama halnya denganku disebelah kananku hanya saja rambutnya panjang dan aku jabrik, dia juga mempunyai tanda lahir tiga garis tipis dipipi-nya dan mempunyai kulit tan tapi tidak terlalu tan, mungkin sedikit putih karena melihat dia itu selalu –berlebihan– menjaga kebersihan pada tubuhnya and tentu saja karena dia juga wanita kan. Dia Naruko Uzumaki. Dan orang yang telah membentakku berambut merah panjang dan sedikit acak-acakkan –kurasa–, dia memakai kacamata berwarna biru dan terkenal sebagai gadis yang ganjen pada kesemua lelaki terutama aku yang notabene adalah sepupu-nya sendiri. Dia bernama Karin Uzumaki. Hah! Dia itu orang yang tidak menyenangkan, kenapa? Yah bagaimana tidak menyenangkan coba kalau kau selalu diganggu terus-menerus ditiap sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca majalah dengan konsentrasi penuh, apalagi kalau majalah yang kau baca adalah majalah yang sangat kau favoriti. Secara otomatis kalian jengkel kan? yah sama halnya seperti aku. Tiap aku ingin membaca majalah zombie, dia selalu menggangguku. Hah! Sungguh membuatku jengkel.

"Matikan film gila dan menyeramkan itu!. hei kau dengar tidak! Lepaskan headsetmu!" bentaknya kasar.

"Hmm..." gumamku ketus, lalu melepaskan lubang colokkan headset di laptopku sehingga menimbulkan suara teriakkan histeris seorang wanita yang berkombinasi dengan suara teriakkan zombie yang kusuka.

"Kyaa!, pasang lagi...pasang lagi!"

Aku tersenyum sinis dan memasukki lubang colokkan headset ke lubang kecil di laptopku kembali. Disaat aku sedang asyik menikmati film zombie-ku, aku melihat si merah bawel itu mendekati ayahku, Minato Namikaze. Yah ayahku berambut jabrik sama denganku hanya saja dia lebih panjang bahkan cabang rambutnya sampai menyentuh bahu-nya yang kekar. Matanya safir sama juga denganku. Si Karin menyodorkan mulut racunnya ke telinga ayahku, heh? Apa yang dia bisikkan pada ayahku? Aku mengecilkan sound film yang kutonton dan kemudian aku mengekorkan mata biru safir-ku kearah si bawel itu untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Minato jii-san, lihatlah si jabrik gila itu. Dia selalu menonton film itu terus-terusan, apa tidak apa-apa kalau dia selalu menonton itu? apa jii-san tidak takut kalau si bocah jabrik jelek itu jadi lebih maniak" bisiknya.

Heh! Maniak!, aku memang sudah maniak bodoh!. Eh? Kenapa aku jujur yah kalau aku maniak, ah masa bodoh lah. Yang pasti aku tidaklah berbohong, aku memang maniak Zombie. Aku memang mempunyai kaset bertema zombie bahkan hampir lengkap, seluruh kamarku diselubungi dengan boneka-boneka zombie bahkan seluruh lemari buku-ku semuanya berisi majalah zombie dan tentang zombie, bahkan game-game di laptop dan playstation-ku semuanya bertema zombie terutama 'Resident Evil', kalian pasti mengenali game populer jaman sekarang itu kan?. Apakah itu bukannya dinamakan maniak?.

Aku mendengar suara tawa parau ayahku, dia tertawa ketika si bawel itu membisikkannya kalau aku menjadi lebih maniak. Heh! Sepertinya kau kalah bawel, ayahku pasti memihak padaku. aku menang.

"Hahaha. Karin-san, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Dia memang sudah seperti itu, aku tidak bisa mengungkiri apa yang dia suka dan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkannya selagi itu tidak membuatnya rugi."

"Jii-san, kenapa jii-san selalu membela dia?. Dia terlalu bebas jii-san"

"Karin-nee tidak akan bisa mengubah prinsip dan keinginan yang sudah ditelannya bulat-bulat sejak dia berumur tiga tahun. Itu akan sulit. Mungkin sampai mati-pun Karin-nee tidak akan bisa meluluhkan hati si nii-san untuk menjauhi zombie si muka daging itu" ikut Naruko adikku dengan memasang ekspresi datar.

Tiga tahun, yah aku sudah menyukai zombie pada umur tiga tahun. Awalku tahu film zombie ketika kakekku Jiraiya –sebelum tua- membelikanku film zombie sepulang dari luar kota. Yah pada saat itulah aku mulai ketagihan ingin mengumpulkan kaset zombie bahkan merubah kamarku menjadi sangat angker dan suram karena banyak sekali poster-poster dan boneka-boneka bertema zombie.

Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri yah. hehehe, maaf aku terlalu konsen dengan film yang kutonton sekaligus bernostalgia dimasa lalu. Oke, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Putra sulung dari keluarga bermarga Uzumaki. Aku tinggal di desa Konoha tapi sekarang sedang berpegian ke desa Suna karena ada suatu hal yang harus dikerjakan ayahku disana ketika mengetahui kalau ayahku adalah seorang pustakawan. Pasti suatu hal itu tidak jauh dari kata 'buku'. Yah ayahku bekerja sebagai pegawai perpustakaan di kotaku 'Konoha'. Dia menikmati pekerjaannya itu. ya aku tahu menjadi pegawai perpustakaan itu gaji-nya sedikit, tapi cukup kok untuk menghidupkan keluargaku yang hanya cuma empat orang, mungkin masih cukup untuk menambah satu orang lagi.

Empat orang? Yah empat orang. Aku, ayah, Naruko dan kakek ( Jiraiya ). Karin tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya dan ibuku... ibuku sudah meninggal, dia meninggal setelah Naruko beranjak tiga tahun. Awalnya aku mengingat wajah ibuku pada saat itu tapi lama-kelamaan wajah ibuku menjadi samar-samar di memoriku bahkan hampir tidak terlalu jelas. Itu dikarenakan seluruh rumahku sudah tidak ada foto-foto ibuku yang dipajang ayahku, bahkan di foto pernikahan-pun sengaja dipotong oleh ayahku sehingga hanya menunjukkan wajah tampan ayahku saja di bingkai foto bernuansa coklat bertirai merah di foto tersebut. Aku hanya mengingat sifat-sifat ibuku saja. Dia orangnya hyperaktif, penuh kasih sayang, lembut –terakadang kasar-, dan baik hati. Entah kenapa ditiap aku menanyakan soal ibuku pada ayahku, wajah ayah jadi sedikit berubah, mungkin bisa diartikan bersedih. Bagaimana bisa tidak bersedih, kan aku sudah mengingatkan beliau kepada ibuku. Tapi bukan itu jawabannya, ditiap aku bertanya padanya, dia selalu menjawab kata-kata yang selalu saja sama, yaitu 'Ibumu tidak mau kau dan Naruko tahu soal dirinya, bahkan wajahnya sekalipun. Dia mau kalian melupakannya', begitulah tutur ayahku padaku saat aku bertanya soal ibuku. Entah apa maksudnya, aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau ibuku ingin kami semua 'Melupakannya', hanya itu.

(=_+) Look at me (0o0) No...!

Kami tiba dua jam kemudian di kota Suna yang rata-rata jalanannya berpasir, hah! Pasti akan sangat panas disini dan pasti akan sangat menguras tenggorokkanku. Kami berlima memasukki rumah bertekstur serba pasir. Hii, apa-apaan ini, semuanya serba pasir. Seperti yang tadi kubilang, kami semua kemari untuk membereskan buku-buku bertema sejarah disini lalu mengirimkan semua buku yang membuatku hampir jantungan karena banyaknya buku di gudang rumah itu dengan bantuan truk pengiriman paket. Bayangkan buku disini hampir memenuhi gudang itu, mungkin jika dihitung-hitung ada ribuan buku terkumpul disini. Dan setelah itu kami mulai membereskan buku tersebut untuk dikirimkan ke Konoha. Hufft...tidak bisakah kita beristirahat dulu, minum teh atau apalah? Kita kan baru datang. Masa langsung bekerja sih? Hah!.

"Kalian keluarga Uzumaki memang hebat, bisa menyelesaikan seluruh buku yang menggunung di gudangku, dan terima kasih telah membeli bukuku itu. Semoga warga Konoha menyukainya." Kata seorang pria paruh baya sambil tersenyum setelah semua pekerjaan telah selesai. Sungguh aku sangat lelah sekali!

"Itu pasti, mereka sangat menyukai buku tentang sejarah. Yah meskipun tidak terlalu banyak. Hahaha"

Hah! Apa aku harus disini terus-menerus sambil mendengarkan perbincangan antar orang tua yang membosankan ini. Ah, lebih baik aku keluar sajalah. Naruko dan Karin saja sudah keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Ketikanya aku keluar dari rumah yang terbuat dari pasir itu, aku melihat ada sebuah kertas yang sepertinya adalah sebuah foto di bawah kaki-ku. Tanpa fikir panjang, aku membungkukkan tubuhku dan mengambil kertas yang sudah pasti adalah foto karena terlihat ada cetakkan gambar di foto tersebut. Aku membersihkan foto tersebut dari butiran pasir yang sudah menutupi sebagian gambar foto wanita tersebut sampai pada akhirnya aku membelalakkan mataku ketika melihat siapa wanita yang kulihat di foto tersebut. Berambut merah, bermata violet, memakai jepit rambut sedang tersenyum di foto dengan memakai baju dan rok terusan lengkap dengan celemek sehingga menambahkan kecantikan dan keibuan yang dimiliki wanita di foto yang kupegang saat ini.

"Ibu" gumamku seraya menatap foto itu sangat lekat dan tanpa kusadari aku mengeluarkan air mata melepas rasa rindu pada wanita yang berada difoto yang kupegang ini. Pasti ayahku menjatuhkannya? Tapi yah baguslah, untung saja dia menjatuhkannya. Coba kalau tidak? Aku pasti tidak akan mendapatkan foto wanita cantik yang notabene adalah ibuku ini. Foto ini akan kusimpan dan akan kupandangi jikalau aku sangat rindu padanya. Tapi ketika aku sedang mengarahkan tanganku ke saku celana pendekku, foto itu terlepas dari jepitan jemariku sehingga terbang melayang terbawa angin. Jemariku akhir-akhir ini sangat berkeringat karena merasakan cuaca disini melebihi suhu panas yang biasanya. Aku mengutuk jemariku sendiri karena telah melepaskan foto ibuku. Aku berlari mengejar foto itu hingga pada akhirnya foto itu terbang memasukki gudang buku yang beberapa saat lalu kumasukki bersama yang lain. Aku berlari memasukki gudang buku, aku menggerakkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri mencari foto ibuku tersebut sampai pada akhirnya ketemu. Foto itu sedang melesat turun dengan pelannya kelantai dekat rak kosong yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku berlari kesana, aku memanyunkan bibirku ketika aku mengetahui kalau foto ibu memasukki lubang sebesar kepalan tangan di lantai kayu tersebut. Aku memasukkan tanganku berusaha meraba-raba foto ibuku tetapi yang kudapatkan adalah sebuah buku kecil usang berwarna merah dan sedikit kotor. Mungkin karena terlihat sudah lama disini kali yah?.

Aku meletakkan buku tersebut disebelah kananku lalu mulai memasukkan tanganku kedalam lubang lantai kayu itu lagi. Dan gotcha! Aku mendapatkannya!. Aku segera mengantongi foto ibuku kedalam sakuku kemudian beralih lagi kebuku merah usang yang tadi tanpa sengaja kudapati. Aku mengambil buku itu dan mulai membaca-baca isinya. Tulis-tulisannya ada yang tertutup dengan tinta. Mengetahui kalau tulisan di buku ini ditulis dengan tulisan tangan. Tapi itu tidak menurunkan niatku untuk terus membaca buku merah yang membuatku penasaran ini.

"Hah! Apa-apaan ini?"

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Aku terkejut, kaget. Iya pasti aku kaget, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kaget setelah melihat isi buku ini. Buku ini bertuliskan tentang banyak sekali ramuan-ramuan seperti di film Harry Potter, dan yang paling menarik perhatianku disini adalah... di buku ini juga tertulis tentang ramuan yang bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. Woah! Itu luar biasa hebatnya kan. mengenal aku adalah sang maniak zombie. Tapi apakah buku ini benar-benar akan manjur? Aku masih belum tahu soal itu, aku masih sangat bimbang, masa iya sih aku harus mencari bahan cobaan untuk eksperimen yang belum tentu asal usulnya tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi yang pasti kubawa saja untuk jaga-jaga. Mungkin akan kutanyakan nanti pada ayahku.

"Ayah, apa ayah tahu buku apa ini? Dari sampulnya sih bisa disimpulkan kalau buku ini sudah dibuat lama sekali, mungkin sekitar dua abad" kataku santai seraya menyodorkan buku merah usang itu kepada ayahku yang sudah di kemudi mobil. Yah kami akan pulang sekarang. Ayahku memandangi buku merah usang itu sesaat lalu dia mengambil buku yang kusodorkan untuk diperiksa. Dia membolak-balikkan kertas buku tersebut dengan seksama lalu mendongahkan kepalanya kepadaku.

"Ini hanya sebuah buku biasa saja Naruto. Semua ramuan-ramuan yang tertulis disini itu tidak ada yang benar, dilihat dari kata-kata yang bisa dibaca dengan mudah dan bahan-bahan yang mudah didapatkan. Bisa disimpulkan kalau buku ini hanya resep-resep buatan anak kecil atau orang yang iseng. Dilihat dari sampulnya sih memang terlihat tua, tapi kau lihatlah kertasnya... masih sangat bagus meskipun ditutupi tinta. Biasanya buku yang sudah berabad-abad itu pasti isinya sudah robek kesana dan kemari, tapi buku ini... dia masih sangat utuh dan masih terlihat bagus. Buku ini tidak berguna sama sekali, para pengunjung perpustakaan juga pasti tidak akan berminat untuk membaca buku ini. Lebih baik kau buang saja Naruto"

"Tidak, aku akan menyimpannya"

"Yah kalau begitu terserah kau saja. Ayo cepat masuk" suruh ayahku untuk masuk ke mobil ketika Karin dan Naruko sudah memasukki mobil. Aku memasukki mobil menuruti perintah ayahku dan ayahku-pun menghidupkan mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobil yang dikendarainya setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' kepada pria tua penghuni dan yang menjual buku segudang tadi.

\('o'\) Waiting Me...! (-_( -_-) For What?

Dua minggu setelah itu, rubah peliharaanku mati. Iya, aku mempunyai hewan peliharaan. Hewan itu kudapatkan sendiri ketika dia sedang mengendap-ngendap memasukki rumahku –kamarku- untuk mengambil apel yang kuletakkan dimeja belajarku. Saat itu aku sedang asyik membaca majalah zombie jadi aku tidak menyadari kedatangan si rubah itu. Aku menguburinya dibelakang rumah karena hanya itulah satu-satunya halaman yang masih bertanah di sekeliling pekarangan rumahku.

"Nii-san?" lirih adikku, Naruko tepat disampingku seraya berjongkok dan menatap nanar pada batu yang kutancapkan sebagai tanda kalau itu kuburannya Kyuubi –rubahku-. Naruko sama halnya denganku, dia sangat menyayangi Kyuubi bahkan dia selalu membawanya pergi kesekolahnya ketika dia memang butuh teman makan saat istirahat mengenal Naruko tidak terlalu banyak teman karena sikap dinginnya.

"Apakah kalau aku menangis, aku akan berubah menjadi lemah nii-san?" lirih Naruko lagi. Aku merangkul bahunya dengan lembut memberi isyarat agar dia memelukku dan boleh menangis sepuasnya di bahuku. Aku tidak bisa berbicara sekarang, entah kenapa lidahku terasa kelu, aku masih sulit menerima kalau Kyuubi, rubahku sudah mati. Tanpa ditunggu lama lagi, Naruko menyandarkan tubuhnya kearahku dan mulai meletakkan kepalanya ke bahuku lalu dia mulai menangis histeris. Aku menghusap-husap rambut panjang pirang Naruko mencoba menenangkannya. Semoga dia bisa bertahan tanpa Kyuubi, dan semoga dia bisa memiliki teman setelah Kyuubi telah tiada.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur setelah itu. Aku mencoba memejamkan mata tapi terbuka kembali ketika aku menyadari aku mempunyai buku ramuan yang bisa menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati. Memang sih Kyuubi bukanlah orang melainkan hewan, tapi apa salahnya kalau tidak dicoba, ya'kan? Kyuubi makhluk hidup juga kok. Aku beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan melesat ke lemari kamarku mencari box besar yang biasa kupakai untuk meletakkan alat-alat mobil tamiya-ku. Setelahnya ketemu, aku menuangkan semua alat-alat itu dengan asal-asalan kedalam lemari itu tidak menggubris suara benturan antar besi dan gabruk-gabrukkan karena banyaknya alat-alat yang kuletakkan di box yang sudah kosong saat ini. Aku menutup lemari dan membawa box itu ke lantai bawah. Kalian tahu buat apa box ini? pasti kalian tahu? Box yang kubawa ini untuk memasukkan Kyuubi agar tidak ketahuan kalau aku membawa mayat Kyuubi. Ketika aku ingin menggali kuburan kecil Kyuubi, aku berhenti sejenak mereka-reka apa yang sudah kulupakan. Oh iya! Es batu!. Makhluk hidup yang sudah mati itu kan cepat sekali membusuk, hanya es batu-lah yang bisa mengawetkannya jadi aku berbalik arah memasukki rumah kembali untuk mengambil es batu.

"Untung saja aku tidak pernah menghiraukan pembelajaran Biologi, hehehe" bisikku pelan sambil menyengir ria.

Aku mengayuh sepedaku memasukki hutan dekat rumahku setelah selesai menggali kuburan Kyuubi dan meletakkannya ke box yang sudah kuisikan dengan es batu yang sangat banyak. Aku memilih hutan karena didalam hutan dekat rumahku ada sebuah goa yang menghubungkanku di sebuah kuil yang sudah tidak terpakai karena kuil itu sudah runtuh dan tenggelam kedalam tanah jadi mana mungkin para warga bisa tahu soal itu. Aku mengetahui kuil itu. Pada saat aku beranjak sepuluh tahun ketika aku sedang bermain zombie-zombie-an dengan Karin yang saat itu berlari-lari menjauh karena ketakutan karena aku memakai topeng zombie hingga pada akhirnya dia berakhir menangis dan memasukki rumah sambil berkata 'Aku membencimu', hah! Merepotkan yah seorang wanita itu. loh kok aku jadi kaya Shikamaru yah, ah lupakan!. Pada saat itu aku sangat ketakutan, takut kalau nanti aku dimarahi ayahku jadi aku memasukki hutan yang banyak sekali kanopi pohon melintang disana sampai pada akhirnya aku memasukki goa dan menemukan kuil disana. Pada saat itulah goa itu adalah tempat persembunyian favoritku untuk bisa membaca majalah zombie dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan sedikit-pun termasuk si bawel Karin.

Aku sampai didepan mulut goa yang melingkar besar diantara pepohonan yang melintang, aku mengayuh sepedaku memasukki goa dengan bantuan cahaya senter yang kubawa. Di goa ini memang sangat gelap, yah namanya juga goa. Pasti rentan sekali dengan yang namanya cahaya, ya'kan?. aku terus mengayuh sepedaku hingga pada akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah kuil yang lantainya sudah retak dan tertempel tidak beraturan. Patung budha disana sudah berlumut dan tempat-tempat yang biasa untuk bersemedi hancur rentan tertimbun tanah. Tapi tidak semuanya seperti itu, ada tempat yang masih layak untuk didudukki atau ditempati. Disana juga ada obor untuk menghidupkan api di dinding jadi aku bisa menerangi suasana disana. Entah darimana obor itu aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya tapi yang pasti tidak mungkin dari orang yang disekitar sini'kan. Mungkin obornya memang sudah berada disini sejak dulu.

Aku meletakkan box yang berisi Kyuubi dilantai lalu melebarkan terpal yang memang sudah kupersiapkan. Aku meletakkan bahan-bahan ramuan untuk 'menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati' yang sudah kukumpulkan jauh-jauh hari yang awalnya cuma coba-coba tadinya tetapi diawalnya yang coba-coba itu menjadi berguna saat ini ya'kan?. Tetapi ada satu bahan disana yang sudah sedikit ditutupi oleh tinta di buku itu, hanya ada sedikit petunjuk dari tulisan awal kata 'Tanam...' dan tengah kata 'Racun...'.

Aku mereka-reka mungkin maksud dari tulisan itu adalah 'Tanaman Beracun', tetapi aku tidak tahu tanaman beracun apa yang diperlukan di ramuan ini karena tanaman yang disyaratkan telah tertutup oleh tinta sepenuhnya setelah kata 'Tanam... dan Racun...' itu jadi aku mengambil dan mengumpulkan semua tanaman-tanaman yang beracun dari bunga Dumb cane, Hortesia, Datura, Foxglove dan sebagainya. Setelah kubaca semuanya, aku mulai membuat ramuan dari satu persatu tanaman itu dan beberapa ramuan yang kukumpulkan. Aku membuat ramuan itu sampai tengah malam dan selesai pada pukul setengah satu malam mengetahui kalau aku jalan pukul sebelas malam. Aku meminumkan ramuan itu ke Kyuubi dengan hati-hati ke dalam mulutnya yang bermoncong itu, setelah selesai meminumkannya, aku merebahkannya kembali dan menunggu apakah ramuanku telah berhasil.

Lima belas menit lebih aku menunggu tapi tidak ada respon dari hewan kesayanganku itu untuk menghembuskan nafasnya. Aku memutuskan untuk selesai saja hari ini, besok akan kulanjutkan. Mungkin aku akan memberi waktu seminggu saja pada Kyuubi, aku tidak mau membuatnya tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang karena telah dengan seenaknya menggali kuburannya dan mengambil mayatnya. Aku beranjak berdiri dan mulai pergi dari goa itu setelah merapihkan segala hal yang sudah kubawa termasuk Kyuubi.

Keesokan harinya aku memperlakukan hal yang sama, mencampurkan racun dan mulai membuatnya setelah itu meminumkannya. Terus sampai hari kelima.

"Masih tidak ada perubahan... apakah aku berhenti saja." lirihku pasrah seraya menatap Kyuubi yang berbaring tidak bernyawa dengan tatapan nanar. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku kedinding belakang mencoba istirahat sebentar, aku sangat lelah sekali. Yah sangat lelah karena perjuanganku selama ini sangat sia-sia. Mungkin buku ini hanya buatan iseng saja...

"AKU BENCI!"

"Ah?!"

Suara teriakkan wanita itu menggema diseluruh goa dan tentu saja mengagetkanku yang notabene sedang melamun. Aku beranjak berdiri dan mencari suara tersebut di setiap lorong kuil ini sampai pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik nan manis berambut pink sebahu sedang berteriak di ujung goa tempat jalan lain. Hah! Jalan lain?, berarti di goa ini tidak Cuma satu lubang, ada lubang lain yang menghubungkan antara hutan dengan kota. Tapi dari yang kulihat dikejauhan... sepertinya bukan tembusan dari kota, tapi sebuah pekarangan bunga Azalea nan indah dan didepan banyaknya bunga yang disirami hujan itu ada seorang bidadari yang sedang berteriak-teriak di mulut goa dengan sekencang-kencangnya membuatku harus menutup telingaku takut kalau aku akan tuli gara-gara suara teriakkan gadis dimulut goa tersebut yang menggema kedalam goa. Sepertinya sih sebuah pekarangan liar...

"AKU BENCI!"

Aku memejamkan mataku sangat rapat dan menutupi telingaku semakin kuat dengan telingaku. Dia berteriak untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dan semua teriakkan itu adalah kata 'Aku Benci'. Ah ini sungguh membuatku muak dan pasti kalau tidak kuhentikan akan membuatku benar-benar tuli meskipun aku sudah menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"AKU..."

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, disini ada orang tahu!" bentakku seraya memunculkan diri di ujung lorong goa masih dengan menutupi telinga sehingga dia bisa melihatku dengan sempurna.

"Eh?" pekatnya terkejut.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau membuat telingaku berdengung" kataku lagi tapi yang ini sedikit lembut.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang disini" sahutnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan baju tipis tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda sudah basah karena tersiram air hujan. Sepertinya dia memaksakan dirinya kemari meskipun diluar sedang hujan deras. Tapi kenapa hanya untuk berteriak... dasar!

-skip time-

**-Normal POV-**

Ditengah-tengah kuil didalam goa, terdapat dua orang berbeda gender sedang duduk berlawanan. Si gadis hanya memakai celana pendek ketat berwarna hitam dan tanktop berwarna putih dengan renda melingkuk-lingkuk. Dan si pria memakai kaos hitam bertema 'Zombie is not die' dan celana hitam lengkap dengan beberapa tekstur tangan berdarah seperti zombie di celana itu. Mereka duduk saling berlawanan karena memang ada maksudnya. Pria yang bernama Naruto tidak mau berpapasan dengannya karena sang gadis hanya memakai tanktop dan celana pendek yang menggairahkan pria seperti dia pastinya. Dan sang gadis tidak mau dilihat olehnya. Sebenarnya si gadis memakai pakaian yang layak tapi karena pakaiannya basah, dia harus mengeringkan pakaiannya dulu disana dekat obor kecil yang masih menyala di dinding agar pakaiannya lebih cepat kering.

Hening. Iya, hening saat itu karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Naruto yang sudah bosan dengan keheningan mulai mengambil tumbukkan dan membuat ramuan lagi. Anak itu membuat ramuan untuk menghidupkan hewan peliharaannya... Kyuubi. Tadinya dia sudah membuatnya tapi berujung dia membawa banyak bahan ramuannya dan memang berencana membuatnya lagi dengan tanaman racun yang berbeda. Gadis berambut pink sebahu dengan mata emerald itu menggerakkan ekor matanya kearah suara tumbukkan yang telah dibuat Naruto. Rasa penasarannya itu telah merobohkan hatinya, dia mulai bertanya pada pria yang tidak dia kenal itu sambil menatap ramuan Naruto yang sudah berkombinasi dan mulai berubah warna menjadi warna keunguan.

"Apa yang kau buat?" tanya gadis itu sopan seraya mendekat dengan hati-hati kearah pria itu untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang dia buat

"Ramuan" sahut Naruto singkat.

"Ramuan apa?"

"Ramuan untuk menghidupkan hewan peliharaanku kembali"

"Memangnya bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan mencobanya. Aku mengikuti petunjuk membuat ramuan ini dari buku itu." kata Naruto seraya menunjuk kearah buku merah kusam yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan tumbukkannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah gadis itu ataupun buku itu.

"Boleh?" tanya gadis itu seraya menunjuk kearah buku dan bersiaga mengambil buku itu dengan menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan tumbukkannya. Naruto menggerakkan iris safirnya sedikit kearah gadis yang saat itu terlihat...seksi. Wajahnya memanas melihat tubuh ramping itu masih belum berkutat dari gerakkannya saat ini. Dengan cepat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya agar gadis itu bisa berpaling dari buku itu dan mengambilnya agar tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Gadis itu mengambil buku itu dan mulai membacanya dengan teliti. Iris emerald berwarna hijaunya bergerak mengikuti arah tulisan sampai pada akhirnya terhenti disebuah kata yang telah tertutupi oleh tinta. Dia mengerutkan keningnya lalu menoleh kearah Naruto. Gadis itu lupa kalau saat ini dia sedang tidak berpakaian dengan layak.

"Ada yang tertutupi dengan tinta. Dan hanya bisa dilihat sedikit kata awal dan tengah yaitu 'Tanam... dan Racun...', kata terakhirnya telah tertutupi oleh tinta"

"Iya aku tahu, kata itu bisa kusimpulkan dengan kata 'Tanaman Beracun'. Dan kata yang ditutupi oleh tinta itu pastinya adalah objek tanaman beracun yang disyaratkan untuk membuat ramuan ini"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa membuat ramuan ini kalau kau tidak tahu objek tanaman beracunnya?"

"Hanya satu cara, yaitu mengumpulkan semua tanaman beracun yang kutahu dan mulai membuatnya secara satu persatu. Setelah itu menunggu apakah ada respon dari sang subjek yang kita minumkan atau tidak? Kalau tidak berarti gagal"

"Apakah ramuan ini akan berhasil?"

"Dalam lima hari ini, ramuan yang kubuat tidak ada yang berhasil."

"Lima hari?, berarti selama ini kau?"

"Iya, aku selalu kemari secara berturut-turut untuk membuat ramuan ini"

"Kau sangat menyayangi hewan rubah ini ya?" balas gadis berambut merah muda sebahu sambil menoleh kearah hewan rubah jantan bernama Kyuubi yang terperungkup tak bernyawa.

"Namanya Kyuubi, yah aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia adalah teman terbaikku" balas Naruto masih terus berkutat dengan ramuannya.

"Dari baju yang kau pakai, sepertinya kau itu penggemar film Zombie yah?"

"Ah? I-iya, aku penggemar film zombie. Maka dari itu aku ingin mencoba-nya pada Kyuubi. Apakah ramuan ini berhasil atau tidak? Apakah bisa menghidupkannya atau tidak..."

"..."

"Sebenarnya sih, aku ingin mencobanya pada manusia" kata Naruto seraya melirikkan matanya kearah gadis itu dengan memasang tatapan horror.

"Eh?"

"Apakah kau mau menjadi korban pertamaku?"

"A-a-apa maksudmu?" balas gadis berambut merah muda tersebut yang mulai merinding disko.

Mereka saling bertatapan lama sekali. Naruto tidak menyadari lagi kalau gadis yang berada didepannya tidak memakai pakaian yang layak. Naruto memajukkan wajahnya yang bertampang horror itu kewajah manis di gadis, wajahnya semakin dekat dan dekat ditiap detik sampai-sampai jarak wajahnya dan wajah sang gadis sudah sangat sempit. Wajah sang gadis menjadi memerah melihat tampang wajah Naruto yang hidung Naruto hampir menyentuh hidungnya itu apalagi melihat mata biru safir pemuda yang berada didepannya ini. Tidak lama setelah wajah gadis itu memerah... Naruto tersenyum dan mulai tertawa geli. Dia salah mengartikan ekspresi yang diberikan sang gadis saat itu, dia mengira kalau sang gadis ketakutan karena dirinya menakut-nakutinya, padahal sang gadis bergelagat seperti itu karena gara-gara dia mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga sang gadis menjadi salah tingkah. Naruto masih terus tertawa dan mulai menjauhi wajahnya dari wajah gadis tersebut.

"Hahaha, lihat...lihatlah wajahmu? Kau ketakutan, seandainya ada kaca. Kau pasti tertawa melihat wajahmu sendiri. Hahaha" ujar Naruto seraya menahan tertawa-nya sedangkan wajah sang gadis semakin memerah. Dia memegangi pipinya yang tengah memanas lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu padamu, aku hanya bercanda..."

"Tapi jika aku memang mau menjadi zombie, apakah kau mau mengubahku?" potong sang gadis sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Iya, jika aku ingin menjadi zombie. Apakah kau mau mengubahku? Kau suka zombie kan? apakah kau akan menyukaiku kalau aku menjadi zombie?"

Mendengar tuturan si gadis, wajah Naruto menjadi memerah. Dia mulai salah tingkah, ujung baju bawahnya dia peras sangat kuat dan peluh-pun bercucuran merasakan kalau suasana di goa ini mulai memanas. Dia tidak mengenali-nya, tapi entah kenapa saat dia berdekatan dengannya, wajahnya memerah dan terasa memanas apalagi ketika gadis itu mengatakan 'Apakah kau menyukaiku kalau aku menjadi zombie?', itu membuatnya diam seribu bahasa, kenapa? Itu karena penyataan yang dikatakan olehnya benar adanya. Dia menyukai wanita zombie dan baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang ingin menjadi zombie demi dirinya. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, pikir Naruto.

"Ta-tapi k-kan ramuan yang kubuat belum ada yang berhasil?" gagap Naruto salah tingkah.

"Tapi kalau berhasil, Apa kau mau mengubahku"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Naruto seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mungkin mewujudkan permintaan gadis manis yang berada disebelahnya. Jika dia mau mengubahnya menjadi zombie berarti dia harus membunuhnya dulu. Karena itulah dia tidak mau melakukan hal sekeji itu. dia bukanlah pembunuh, dia tidak mau membunuh.

"Ah sepertinya bajuku sudah mengering, aku mengambil bajuku dulu yah?"

"Iya"

'Hah, akhirnya dia pergi juga.' Batin Naruto lega seraya menghembuskan nafasnya dan mulai mengerjakan ramuan yang ditunda sejenak itu.

Selama beberapa menit itu, mereka disibukkan dalam hal masing-masing. Sang gadis yang mengira pakaiannya mengering ternyata masih sedikit basah sehingga dia sibuk melayangkan bajunya itu kearah obor lebih dekat agar lebih kering dan Naruto yang sibuk dengan memasukki daun-daun yang disayaratkan oleh buku ramuan itu.

"Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan. Namamu siapa? Perkenalkan aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Yoroshiku" sapa Sakura sambil menyodorkan tangannya kearah Naruto ketikanya bajunya sudah sedikit kering dan telah dipakainya. Naruto menoleh kearahnya lalu menjabat tangannya dengan tersenyum.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Yoroshiku ne"

"Boleh kubantu membuatkan ramuannya, Naruto-kun?"

"Hem, boleh. Arigatou"

Setelah pembicaraan itu, mereka berdua saling berbalas senyum sampai akhirnya mereka membuat ramuan itu secara bersama-sama. Suara tumbukkan dan suara perbincangan memenuhi goa yang rentan suara itu.

"Sakura-san, bisakah kau mengambil tas-ku, disana, di dekat obor kedua itu?" kata Naruto seraya menunjuk kearah obor sebelah dekat dinding yang terbuat dari marmer. Dengan anggukkan kepala, Sakura mulai berjalan mendekati tas besar milik Naruto. Dia terlalu pendek untuk mengambil tas yang digantung lebih tinggi dari-nya itu, dia menjinjit berusaha menurunkan tas tersebut tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa karena tahu kalau paku yang tertancap di dinding marmer itu mengikat kuat –menggantung- tas itu dengan ketat sehingga membuat Sakura sulit menurunkan tas itu. Dengan terpaksa Sakura membuka tas dari sana langsung dan mulai meraba-raba isi dalam tas seraya merasakan rasa lembut dan lunak seperti bunga-bunga lainnya.

"Gotcha!" teriak senang Sakura dan mulai menarik tangannya, tapi ketika hampir diujung tas, bunga Hortesia itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan kanannya dan terbang kearah obor yang berada disebelah kirinya. Bunga itu menyangkut di ujung obor dan pada akhirnya terbakar dengan cepat mengetahui kalau kelopak bunga Hortesia itu sangat lembut bagaikan kapas. Dengan suara desahan kecewa dia kembali kearah Naruto tanpa membawa apapun. Dia mendudukkan diri kembali dengan lemas dan ditambah lagi oleh ekspresi miris penuh penyesalan. Naruto yang bingung melihat perubahan mimik teman perempuan barunya itu langsung bertanya

"Kau kenapa? Mana bunga Hortesianya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya dan memandangi tangan Sakura yang kosong melompong tanpa ada barang sedikitpun. Sakura mendesah untuk kedua kalinya lalu menoleh kearah Naruto dengan tatapan menyesal sehingga membuatnya semakin manis.

"Maafkan aku, bunga-nya terbakar..."

"APA! BAGAIMANA BISA?!" teriaknya kaget. Suaranya menggema dan memantul keseluruh goa. Dia kaget karena bunga-nya sudah hilang. Bunga itu sulit dicari disekitar sini. Dan satu-satunya bunga itu berada adalah dirumah teman perempuannya yang lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Dan sesampai disana dia harus bela-belain mengemis di depan rumah teman perempuannya itu yang sudah cinta gila padanya agar mau kencan dengannya. Dia bela-belain itu agar bisa mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan tetapi apa jadinya, semuanya menjadi sia-sia. Semua usahanya hanya debu yang sudah tertiup angin.

"Kenapa bisa terbakar?"

"Aku terlalu pendek untuk mengambil tas-mu, jadi aku berusaha mengambilnya sendiri, tapi ketika aku sudah mendapatkannya... eh malah terbakar. Gomen Naruto-kun" lirih Sakura seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat nanar di tundukkan kepalanya, mana mungkin Naruto memarahinya. Dia terlalu lembut untuk dimarahi dan dia terlalu rapuh untuk dihujani dengan kata sumpah serapahnya. Dengan hati yang sabar, dia mencoba untuk tenang dan mulai menghela nafas ketika suasana hatinya sudah tidak dipenuhi emosi.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, aku bisa... mencarinya lagi. Aku akan membuang ramuan yang sudah tidak jadi ini" balas Naruto mencoba lemah lembut. Dengan berat hati dia memegang tumbukkan yang sudah diisi dengan ramuan buatannya, dia berencana untuk membuangnya karena ramuan yang dibuatnya tidak bisa selesai. Sakura yang mendengar tuturan si pirang itu langsung mencegahnya dengan memegang lengan pemuda itu. dia memang bersalah telah menghilangkan –membakar- bahan objek terakhir ramuannya. Tapi bukan berarti harus dibuang kan? sungguh sayang-sayang kalau waktu yang dibuang percuma ini harus berakhir dengan membuang hasil yang sudah makan waktu dua jam itu.

"Jangan dibuang, kan Cuma tinggal satu bahan ramuan lagi"

"Iya, tapi darimana aku dapat tanaman beracun lagi? ayo dimana? Mana mungkin aku datang ke tempat aku mendapatkan bunga Hortesia tadi malam-malam begini?"

Sakura berdiam sejenak, dia bergumam seolah-olah sedang berfikir. Sakura menimbang-nimbang mungkin ada benarnya juga dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Tapi kalau saja tanaman itu dibuang, itu kan sayang-sayang sekali. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti setelah selang beberapa menit berdiam tanpa suara di goa itu. Dia memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah dikepal lalu berkata

"Diluar goa kan ada banyak tanaman Azalea, disana itu adalah pekarangan liar tempat bunga Azalea tumbuh. Bagaimana kalau kita memetiknya?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya seraya memandangi Sakura dengan ekspresi ke-dobe-annya yang mulai akut. Bunga Azalea, bunga yang cantik nan menggemaskan, bunga yang dipenuhi warna-warna indah seperti putih krem gradiasi pink, merah, kuning, ungu, biru dan orange. Bunga yang tidak pernah nihil dari pandangannya sehari-hari. Bagaimana tidak? Bunga itu tumbuh tepat disebelah rumah Naruto benar-benar dan menurutnya itu tidak beracun karena dia pernah memakan bunga Azalea itu bersama sang kakek –Jiraiya–, bahkan saat stock makanan sedang habis. Dia dan keluarganya memasak bunga Azalea itu sebagai santapan pagi ataupun malam mereka.***Warning!: tolong jangan dipercaya dengan apa yang Shisui katakan ini, ini hanya sekedar fic jadi Shisui mohon jangan dipercaya dan jangan dicoba-coba dirumah kalau-kalau dirumah kalian ada bunga Azalea. Bunga Azalea ini benar-benar beracun jadi jangan dicoba-coba!. Okeh n_nd***

"Tapi bunga Azalea 'kan tidak beracun?" tukas Naruto santai, dia mendekati Sakura yang saat itu sedang mengerutkan keningnya. Naruto duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Aku dan keluargaku pernah mencobanya, dan kami semua tidak apa-apa" lanjut Naruto seraya meletakkan tumbukkan yang masih penuh dengan cairan ramuan kurang lengkap yang baru dibuatnya bersama Sakura.

"Sou ka. Kita coba saja dulu, mungkin akan berhasil. Apapun yang belum kita coba, kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya kan?"

"Tapi..."

Belum Naruto menyelesaikan omongannya, Sakura sudah menyelunup memasukki lorong gelap goa tanpa bantuan sinar cahaya apapun. Merasa khawatir Sakura kenapa-kenapa di kegelapan goa yang rentan cahaya itu, dia jadi ikut membuntutinya dan mulai memberikan sinar cahayanya dengan senter untuk menunjukkan alur jalan kemana mereka pergi. 'Tidak ada salahnya kalau dicoba' batin Naruto sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

($o$) Time is money, dude ($o$)

Tok...tok...tok

"Hah! Sudah selesai. Kok warnanya jadi merah krem begini yah?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil menatap isi cairan merah krem yang sudah memenuhi tumbukkan batu tersebut. Dia bingung karena awalnya warna ramuan tersebut berwarna ungu. Sekarang warnanya telah berubah, warna-nya telah berubah menjadi warna merah krem dan sedikit suram pekat ketika bunga Azalea sudah tercampur dan luntur mencoba membiasakan diri dengan berbagai bahan lainnya di dalam tumbukkan itu.

"Mungkin karena memang mengikuti warna bunga Azalea kali, warna bunga-nya kan berwarna putih krem bergradiasi kemerahan. Mungkin saja ramuan ini mengikuti warna pokok dari bunga Azalea, hem?" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum antusias. Naruto menoleh kearahnya sejenak sampai pada akhirnya dia beralih ke ramuan yang dibuatnya itu dan mulai memasukkan ramuan itu ke gelas kecil tempat yang biasa dia pakai untuk meminumkan Kyuubi dengan ramuan itu selama lima hari terakhir ini. Tidak ada hisapan ataupun suara tegukan dari si Kyuubi saat gelas plastik berukuran kecil itu memasuki mulut besarnya menandakan kalau Kyuubi memang sudah mati. Setelah selesai meminumkan Kyuubi, dia meletakkan gelas itu tepat disebelah Sakura.

Setengah jam lebih dia dan Sakura menunggu respon Kyuubi. Menunggu efek dari ramuan tersebut kepada tubuh Kyuubi, pandangan Naruto pada Kyuubi yang tadinya sangat antusias, telah berubah menjadi pandangan nanar diikuti isakkan kesedihan. Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto yang saat ini sedang menghusap-husapkan air matanya dengan punggung tangannya berkali-kali.

"Sepertinya Kyuubi-ku tidak akan kembali, dia tidak akan kembali"

"Naruto..." bisik Sakura seraya menatap prihatin pada Naruto. Pemuda yang baru dikenalinya ini telah membuatnya ingin menangis. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi dia mempersempit jaraknya dengan Naruto lalu dia merangkul tubuh Naruto dan mulai membelai-nya.

"Kita kan bisa memulai-nya lagi besok, kau tenang saja Naruto-kun. Aku yakin besok pasti berhasil, sudah jangan menangis. Kau kan pria" gumam Sakura mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang baru dikenalinya ini.

"Hiks...kau benar, tapi aku tidak akan melanjutkan eksprerimen tidak jelas ini lagi. Aku tidak mau menyiksa Kyuubi lebih dari ini. Aku akan menguburinya saja. Lebih baik kita pulang. Sudah sangat malam." Balas Naruto seraya beranjak menjauh dari Sakura dan mulai membereskan barang-barang disana dibantu oleh Sakura.

"Eh?, tapi kita akan bertemu lagi kan besok?" tanya Sakura polos setelah semuanya selesai dibersihkan. Saat ini Naruto sedang menaiki sepeda-nya dengan box berisi Kyuubi dan barang lainnya di tunggangan belakangnya.

"Iya. Apa kau yakin tidak mau kuantar?" balas Naruto seraya menoleh kearah Sakura yang berada disebelah kanannya, dia mencoba menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Sakura. Mau bagaimanapun dia itu perempuan dan seorang perempuan tidak baik pergi keluar sendirian pada malam-malam begini. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lalu berkata

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja. Rumahku dekat kok, tepat dibelakang bukit pekarangan bunga Azalea tadi. Lagipula jika kau mengantarkanku apa kau mau mendapatkan geraman dan aungan ayahku?" goda Sakura mencoba menahannya agar tidak mengantarkannya. Sebenarnya ayahnya memang jahat tapi bukan jahat yang bisa diartikan untuk memarahinya karena pulang malam tetapi jahat karena dia harus bergaul dengan pemuda yang tidak dikenal dan juga telah keluar rumah tanpa seizinnya itu. Sakura adalah orang terpandang di kota Konoha dan dia juga putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Kalian tahu kan kalau keluarga terpandang itu mempunyai kedisiplinan yang tinggi, dan mereka hanya bergaul dengan orang-orang yang terpilih saja. Tapi bukan itu yang dipermasalahkan, ayahnya terlalu menyayangi anaknya itu. Dia tidak mau anaknya bergaul dengan siapapun selain dirinya. Dia hanya bisa dekat dengan ayahnya, tidak dengan siapapun termasuk maid yang berada dirumahnya-pun tidak boleh didekatinya selain untuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Oh begitu yah. Apakah kau mau datang ke pemakaman Kyuubi besok?"

"Hem, tentu saja. Aku pasti akan datang. Dimana?"

"Besok siang pukul 1 aku akan ke goa ini untuk menjemputmu. Aku akan mengubur Kyuubi di belakang rumahku. Bagaimana?"

"Jam 1, oke. Tunggu aku yah"

"Hm, ini senter"

"Eh?"

"Untuk menerangi jalan pulangmu"

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku bisa memakai obor yang berada disana"

"Baiklah. Jaa~" sahut Sakura dan mulai berlari berlawanan arah dari Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya. Naruto memandangi Sakura dikejauhan, dia terus menatapi Sakura yang terus semakin menjauh dengan senyuman tipis terukir dibibirnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Dia mengambil satu obor yang terpasang di dinding kuil dan mulai berjalan keluar dengan menuntun sepeda-nya.

(^_^) Be happy...! (TTATT) I don't thiks so...

**-Sakura POV-**

Aku memasukki rumahku yang bisa dibilang besar itu dengan mengendap-endap. Suasana sangat gelap dan sepi. Yes, pasti mereka sudah tertidur semua. Aku berjalan menaiki tangga, tetapi ketika aku baru menaiki satu anak tangga...

"Sakura!"

Aku berhenti melangkahkan kakiku ketika mendengar teriakkan keras nan dingin itu, aku memutarkan tubuhku seraya menundukkan kepalaku ketika aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatiku. Aku mendongahkan kepalaku untuk memandangi wajah siapa yang memanggilku. Ternyata ayah, tatapannya... ada apa dengan tatapannya itu? Tatapan dan ekspresinya tidak bisa kuartikan. Wajahnya terlalu datar. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Ay..."

Plak!

Ayahku menamparku, pipi kananku yang ditamparnya terasa sangat panas sekali. Ayahku marah, dia marah. Apakah aku ketahuan kalau aku bergaul dengan orang lain.

"MULAI HARI INI KAU TIDAK BOLEH KELUAR RUMAH, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIJINKANKU PERGI KELUAR LAGI. AKU AKAN MENGURUNGMU DIDALAM KAMAR, TIDAK ADA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN. SEKOLAHPUN TIDAK KUPERBOLEHKAN!. KAU HANYA BOLEH KELUAR JIKA SEDANG SARAPAN. AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANMU GURU PRIVATE UNTUKMU. MENGERTI!"

Ayahku, memarahiku. Dia memarahiku!. Aku benar-benar ketahuan olehnya. Aku merasa pipiku mulai memanas dan terasa basah. Aku menangis, dengan tatapan nanar dan terasa rabun, aku menatap sang ayah yang sudah dikelilingi aura hitam penuh amarah. Aku memunggunginya dan berlari kekamarku sambil terisak-isak. Semua ucapan yang dikatakannya pasti akan terjadi dan akan menjadi kenyataan. Semua yang diucapkannya tidak mungkin bisa diundur atau ditawarkannya kembali. Jika sudah begini, aku tidak akan bersekolah lagi, aku tidak akan bisa keluar rumah lagi meskipun hanya sekedar menghirup udara segar. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar lalu menutupnya dengan kasar pula. Aku langsung berlari ketempat tidur sambil menangis tanpa henti, sungguh aku semakin tersiksa kalau seperti ini. Kekanganku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tidak bisa hidup kalau seperti ini terus-terusan. Lebih baik aku mati!

Aku beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur dan duduk disisi tempat tidur seraya menggenggam sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna krem kemerahan yang kuambil di goa –ramuan yang dibuat Naruto- tadi. Ramuan yang dibuat Naruto ini semuanya terbuat dari racun kan? berarti aku bisa mati kalau meminum ramuan ini. Kurasa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk membebaskanku dari kekangan neraka ini. Aku membuka tutup botol itu. aku menatap isi cairan berwarna seperti nanah ini dengan nanar.

"Maafkan aku Naruto...maafkan aku Kyuubi, aku tidak bisa menemuimu dan tidak bisa mendatangi kuburan Kyuubi. Aku sungguh menyesal. Untuk apa aku hidup kalau aku tidak bisa keluar dari rumah besar ini. Semua ini hanya menyiksaku. Maafkan aku Naruto"

Glup...Glup...Glup

Brak...!

**-Normal POV-**

Keesokan paginya di sebuah kamar mewah terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu terbaring di tempat tidurnya yang berukuran 'queen size', dan tidak lama kemudian dia membuka matanya ketika pancaran sinar matahari membangunkannya dengan sinarnya yang hangat. Dia beranjak berdiri seraya memegang kepalanya, dia merasa pusing sesaat dan setelah itu

"Ternyata aku tidak mati"

Gadis bernama Sakura tersebut beranjak pergi ke ruang makan setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai baju sekolahnya. Dia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu ruang makan ketika fikiran-fikiran semalam berkecamuk di otaknya. Dia memejamkan matanya lalu membuka pintu ruangan makan yang sangat luas. Dia tersenyum kepada sang ayah dan ibu tirinya yang asyik sedang makan seolah-olah kejadian yang semalam yang berkaitan dengannya dan ayahnya tidak pernah terjadi.

"Ohayou, ayah!"

"Ohayou, Sakura. Kenapa kau memakai pakaian sekolahmu Sakura? Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau kau akan belajar dirumah?"

Setelah kata itu diucapkan ayahnya, senyuman manis di bibir gadis itu menghilang. Dia menundukkan kepalanya serendah-rendahnya lalu berkata

"Gomenasai ayah"

"Ganti pakaianmu, gurumu akan segera datang setelah kita selesai sarapan"

"Baik ayah"

**-Meanwhile-**

"Naruto!"

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan didalam box itu, aku melihat kau selalu membawanya tiap malam"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Karin, ini hanya...hanya alat-alat tamiya"

"Coba kulihat!"

"Jangan!"

Perseteruan antar si jabrik pirang dan si rambut merah panjang membuat bising rumah sederhana itu. mereka saling memberontak satu sama lain sampai pada akhirnya Karin mendapatkan apa yang ingin dilihatnya.

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa sih, aku ingin melihatnya saja kok. Coba kulihat apa isinya~" balas Karin seraya membuka box tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tapi ketika box itu terbuka sepenuhnya...

WUSHH...

"Kyaa!"

"Woah, Kyuu!"

"Kyuubi~" balas seorang rubah merah tersebut.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya menatap rubah kesayangannya itu sedikit berbeda. Matanya berwarna putih bukan berwarna merah seperti biasanya. Semua matanya putih rata dan suaranya-pun berubah, rubah itu sering menyebutkan nama 'Kyuubi~' seperti namanya. Setelah beberapa lama mereka bertiga berdiam... Kyuubi mulai berjalan menjauhi jendela kamar Naruto yang tentu saja dikejar oleh Naruto.

"Naruto!" panggil Karin ketika Naruto keluar dari jendela kamarnya dan mulai berjalan keluar mengikuti Kyuubi. Karin panik. Bagaimana dia tidak panik, kamar Naruto berada di lantai dua. Tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa, dia hanya bisa diam dan memandangi Naruto yang mulai turun dari genting rumahnya dengan mudahnya. Naruto berjalan terus mengikuti Kyuubi seraya memanggil Kyuubi. Terkadang dia mencoba menangkap Kyuubi, tetapi selalu saja gagal, itu membuat dia bingung dan mengerutkan keningnya karena dia merasakan Kyuubi sudah mulai berubah. Kyuubi sudah sedikit agresif. Fikiran-fikiran negatif mulai merasukki otaknya ketika Kyuubi memasukki goa tempat semalam dia mencoba menghidupkannya. Di film zombie yang dia tonton kan zombie-nya memakan manusia yang masih hidup?, apakah Kyuubi memancingnya untuk memakannya ditempat sepi. Begitulah pikir Naruto. Tapi Naruto mencoba membuyarkan pikiran negatif itu ketika Kyuubi keluar dari goa tersebut dan memakan dedaunan bunga Azalea. Pada saat itulah Naruto sadar Kyuubi tidak mungkin memakannya. Dia hanya memakan daun Azalea itu.

"Kyuu..."

"Aku tidak mau!"

Naruto berhenti memanggil Kyuubi ketikanya dia mendengar suara seorang gadis diatas tebing pekarangan bunga Azalea ini. Dia mendongahkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan Sakura yang saat itu berada diatas tebing bersama seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah muda hanya saja dia jabrik. 'Apa itu ayahnya? apa yang mereka bicarakan' batin Naruto penasaran.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang ayah katakan hah?"

"Aku ingin bebas ayah, aku ingin seperti gadis normal lainnya. Kumohon ayah, berikan aku kebebasan"

"Apa yang kau katakan sayang, kau sudah bebas nak."

"Iya, aku bebas. Tapi bebas di tangan ayah saja. Bukan bebas di kota ini"

"Sakura!..." bentak pria paruh baya tersebut seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi seolah-olah ingin menampar Sakura. Sakura yang tahu akan terjadi apa selanjutnya hanya bisa memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Kyuubi~

Sakura membuka mata emerald-nya ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan seekor rubah jantan menggeram seraya menunjukkan taring-nya kearah pria paruh baya didepannya seolah-olah mencoba melindungi Sakura dari si pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Kyuubi! Kau masih hidup..." teriak Sakura kegirangan seraya memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat lalu mengelus-eluskan wajah Kyuubi ke wajahnya.

"Berarti...?" lanjut Sakura

"Menjauh darinya Sakura! Dia binatang menjijikkan?" bentak pria paruh baya itu kasar. Mendengar bentakkan itu... Kyuubi menggeram dan melompat kearah pria tersebut dan mulai mencakar wajahnya. lalu setelah selesai mencakarnya... Kyuubi turun kebawah kembali masih dengan menggeram dan menatap sinis kearah pria paruh baya tersebut. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat gelagat Kyuubi yang menurutnya sangat lucu ini, dia tidak perduli pada nasib ayahnya itu.

"Dasar hewan menjijikan, bajingan!" bentaknya kembali lalu melayangkan tongkat yang dibawanya kearah Kyuubi. Kyuubi bisa menghindar dari tongkat itu tetapi Sakura yang berada dekat dengannya...

"Kyaa!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura terkena pukulan tongkat sang ayah yang melayangkan tongkatnya kearah jurang tebing. Sakura melayang jatuh ketebing dan menubruk sebuah batu runcing dibawah sehingga membesetkan perut indah Sakura dan akhirnya mati ditempat. Naruto yang memandangi Sakura dari jauh itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya melihat teman barunya itu terperungkup tidak bernyawa di dekat batu runcing tersebut. Matanya nanar dan mulai berlari sambil berteriak memanggil nama Sakura sangat keras. tapi ketika jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dengannya... Sakura beranjak berdiri dengan darah bercucuran ditubuh, bibir, kepala dan kakinya. Dia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh kearah Naruto seraya tersenyum. Poni-nya telah menutupi mata emerald-nya. sampai pada akhirnya Sakura tiba tepat didepan Naruto dan mulai menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Rasa anyir darah terasa di bibir Naruto ketika Sakura menciumnya. Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum pada Naruto yang membelalak terkejut.

"Na-ru-toh..." desah Sakura lalu memeluk Naruto yang berada didepannya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dia merasa denyut nadi-nya tidak terasa tetapi dia masih bisa hidup, dia telah menjadi zombie karena ramuan yang dibuat Naruto.

"Sakura...kau-kau telah..."

"Iya, aku telah menjadi zombie . Aku telah meminum ramuanmu"

"Sakura..."

"Sakura!, kembali sayang. Kau masih hidup! Oh, tuhan masih berbaik hati padaku. dia masih setia..."

"Aku bukan putrimu lagi ayah, Sakura yang kau kenal sudah mati!"

"Sakura!"

"Aku orang lain. Bukanlah putrimu! Ayo Naruto...ayo Kyuubi" teriak Sakura lalu berjalan memunggungi pria paruh baya yang masih berada ditebing tersebut. Dia berjalan dengan dibantu oleh Naruto. Naruto memandangi Sakura dengan alis berkerut, apa dia yakin untuk meninggalkan ayahnya?

"Sakura... dia itu ayahmu? Apa kau yakin akan pergi"

"Hem, aku ingin menjadi normal seperti gadis lainnya. Aku tidak perduli nama Haruno-ku dicoret. Yang penting aku bisa bebas"

"Begitu, tapi apa kau punya tempat tinggal?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ketika Naruto berkata demikian. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata

"Tidak...aku tidak punya"

"Kalau begitu kau akan tinggal dirumahku"

"Terima kasih"

Sakura akan tinggal dirumah Naruto. Dia telah menjadi bebas meskipun dia bukanlah manusia, tapi karena dia telah berubah menjadi zombie... dia bisa bebas dan kebebasannya itu selalu membuatnya sangat bahagia apalagi kebahagiaannya ditambah dengan orang yang dicintainya, Naruto. Empat tahun dia tinggal dirumah Naruto... dia menikah dengan Naruto setelah menjalin hubungan pacaran dengan Naruto selama dua tahun. Sakura dan Naruto menjalin hubungan lebih erat dan akan bahagia sampai ajal menjemput mereka berdua.

-Fin-

**Aduh banyak banget yah, ini rekorloh buat Shisui... semua fic Shisui gak sepanjang ini loh, bayangin habis 23 page! Dan memakan waktu dua hari! Hufft capek banget deh!**

**Oh iya gomen yah kalau endingnya gak terlalu memuaskan, yah soalnya Shisui udah capek banget, gak bisa muter otak lagi. Sekali lagi gomen!**


End file.
